In Time
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: Sequel to Only a Frozen Illusion. Rose and Dimitri are finally getting away from the stress over their hard times in Russia. Looking forward to her time with Dimitri, Rose thinks the next few weeks will be the best time of her life. But with danger lurking around the corner, and Dimitri becoming hot and cold with her, will Rose get her happily ever after?
1. Chapter One: In Time

June 13, 2012

**Welcome readers! I hope everyone is enjoying their summer. :D I've been playing around with an idea for a sequel for, Only a Frozen Illusion for awhile now, and I finally got around to planning it. To those who have questioned, yes this will be a much happier story though still having traumatic parts. Without further adieu, I now present In Time.**

******_Disclaim: I don't own any characters, but my own creation._**

**~Witch**

_In Time _

I woke up to the sound of a blaring horn and old Western music, and let's just say it wasn't the best morning of my life. I let out a sleepy yawn and stretched my arms above my head and glanced over at the love of my life. Dimitri was driving with a coffee in his hand and his long brown hair pulled it its usual ponytail. He turned to me and smiled getting off whatever freeway we were on.

"Where are we now?" I asked leaning to the back seat to see if Dimitri had left me any goodies. It turns out I was right, there was a whole Dunkin Doughnuts box in the middle of the back seat. Grinning from ear to ear, I picked them up and began eating them one by one.

"Well, we are just getting off an exit and we're currently on Franklin road." He replied in a smart ass tone, so I decided to play along.  
"Alright hot shot, you won the morning game only because I'm still half asleep over here." I commented picking up a chocolate doughnut and gestured for him to have one; I would happily share my prize with him. Dimitri only shook his head no and continued driving while I shrugged and continued eating.

"Besides, we all know I could kick your ass from where ever we are to Argentina." I replied with a smirk fixated on my lips while Dimitri flashed one of his rare smiles.

"I wouldn't mind you anywhere near my butt, Rose, but if anyone will be winning the fight, it will be me." He purred as he merged into the left turn lane and continued onto another freeway.

"That's because you had countless number of times to practice in Russia!" I said before even processing my words. I clamped my hands over my mouth just in time to see a pained look spread across Dimitri's face.

"Dimitri I-"

"Just leave it, Rose." He whispered gripping the steering wheel and turning up the music.

I reached my hand out for him, but he just cringed away from any contact. I put my head on the window, and ran my fingers through my long black hair. _It's as if we make one tiny step forward, something, that usually being me, causes us to go three steps back._ I glanced over at Dimitri who was forever concentrated on the main target ahead. He didn't wear the pained look anymore, just lost in a deep sea of depressing, soul searching thoughts. With no look back to me I shifted my focus on the scenery in front of me and tried to enjoy the rest of the car ride. I sat up as I watched the trees begin to fade from view, and a very pretty town danced in front of my eyes. We pulled into one of the nearby streets and I was in awe with the scenery around me. Coffee shops and shopping places were around every corner each having some sort of neutral color lined with a daring, bold color like neon orange or pink. Streets were filled with expensive looking stone for sidewalks, fancy tables, and every different kind of trees possible. Children laughter was everywhere and everyone wore bright smiles on their faces. This must have put Dimitri in a good mood when I heard him laugh at a young boy who wasn't quite tall enough to reach the four foot mark on a 'how tall are you?' measuring stick.

"Where are we?" I asked for a second time, hoping to get an answer this time.

"This is what Kentucky looks like. Unlike our gloomy Montana weather, this place has nice weather nearly year round. Although they aren't well known for their good taste in colors, it is a wonderful city.

"Kind of like someone I know?" I hinted earning me a gleaming look in his eyes that told me, for now, I was forgiven.

Dimitri turned right and pulled into a very outrageous costly looking hotel. It was several stories high with white shining walls, circle stone walkways to enter, a modern rich looking inside filled with a burgundy and gold color scheme. He opened my door and I climbed out grabbing my suitcase and handing it off to the man in front of me. He smiled and took our luggage without saying any words when another worker appeared in front of us. I gave Dimitri a cautious and stern looking signaling to tell me what the hell was going on. He just shrugged it off unconcerned of my feelings, and handed the car over to the worker. I followed Dimitri to the check in desk feeling more and more pissed off as the time went on. I pouted leaning my hand on my cheek pretending to look bored when really, I was curious as a cat to figure out what was going on.

"What are the reservations under, sir?" The clerk asked and Dimitri gave him a piece of paper.

"It's under Dragomir and reservations for two." Dimitri replied and I looked up at him shocked by his answer. The man gave us our good to go speech and we were able to head to our room where our luggage awaited.

"Why in the hell are we here and how long will we be here?" I hissed once we had stop going up elevators and reached our room.

"Lissa's orders for us to have a good time she wanted to surprise you, and here for a couple of days and then to the real surprise." He said cheerfully opening up our door and picking me up carrying me inside and placed a kiss on my lips.

"You know I hate surprises." I muttered between kisses moving myself to where I could wrap my legs around his waist.

Dimitri didn't need to be told twice as he played with the hem of my skirt and around my thighs leading to dangerous grounds. He growled as he continued to kiss me pinning me against him and the closest wall. My hands automatically went to his strong muscular back running them up and down and scratching knowing pleasure mixed very well with pain. My body screamed for him just like it did our very first time we had sex. I arched my back letting my body melt into his. We stayed like that until I pulled up his shirt and he laid me down on the bed. We continued our fierce kissing as I licked his bottom lip and grinned knowing these were going to be the best couple of days. He moved his mouth over to my neck sucking on it and placing soft kisses in the most sensitive areas. I laughed and squirmed underneath him enjoying the feeling of sexual activity. Dimitri's grip fastened around my waist bringing my body up to his as he continued kissing my neck until he bit down. Ice water must have splashed Dimitri and sent him back into reality as he sprang apart from me. His mouth was wide and I rushed to his side.

"It wasn't you that side of you is gone now, Dimitri. Don't be scared of what we have together." I muttered kissing his cheek and laying my head down on his shoulder. He didn't move, but didn't embrace me either which meant a bad sign.

"When do you think I'll be okay?" He whispered.

"In time." Was my only reply to him.

**Like it? Love it? Review! **

**~Witch**


	2. Chapter Two: Not Over

**_Hello readers! I'm terribly sorry for the wait on this story. I'm currently writing two more in the process. I should have more chapters updated by the end of next week. Colorado is a beautiful state, and I would suggest that if you can, visit the state. Simply gorgeous! Happy late Fourth of July readers. _**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter Two: Not Over_

The next morning was like the beginning of a nightmare. Instead of waking up to the usual warmth of Dimitri next to me, I was confronted by an empty, cold spot. I sat up and counted on my fingers backtracking our time in bed. It had been late, around three, when we finally went to sleep, and I looked over at the clock that read nine twenty-two. What could Dimitri have been doing from then until now? Fear consumed my thoughts and I could only assume what he had done. Even though Lissa had guaranteed Dimitri was safe, and I witnessed him during his rages, could it be that there was still some part of evil just locked away? I did my usual routine in only half the time, and walked into the empty elevator. _I'm tired of this lonely morning_ I thought to myself, and pressed the number one button on the elevator. I tapped my foot to the sound of the elevator going down, and stepped into the café after walking through the entrance to the hotel. My heart skipped a beat at seeing the Russian God sitting there and eating his daily dose of oatmeal, bread, and coffee. I took a seat next to him and he pulled out a Cinnabun from the tray of food he had piled up. I kissed his bread covered lips and took a huge bite.

"I missed you when I woke up this morning." I said between bites, and wiped my face with a napkin. Dimitri dropped his spoon back into his hot breakfast and ran his fingers through his long hair.

"I was taking a run last night to clear my head of some unwanted thoughts. I know you love to exercise, but at the hour I was running I know you would have done more complaining than actual running." He explained and got up to get more napkins and placed two of them each in our laps.

"I'm sorry that happened Dimitri is there any thoughts I could turn bad into good?" I teased and gave him a sexy pout, and he smiled and kissed me softly.

"There are many things that could make me happy Rose, but today I'm just filled saddening thoughts." He said lowering his voice and stared at his half eaten food.

"What has you so sad, Comrade?" I asked and cut a piece of orange in half and gave him part of the juicy fruit.

He took it and popped it in his mouth and took his time with finishing the slices of fruit. "I'm just homesick, Rose. I can't picture not ever seeing my family again. From what you said, when you visited them, I understand their reasoning for giving me a funeral, but now I'm back and I want to see them." He said in a small voice that reminded me of a seven year old boy wishing for his mother to return to the grocery store after being gone for too long.

"We could always go back and visit them? They did say I was welcome their anytime." I point out and follow Dimitri after finishing my milk and throwing our food away.

We didn't bother to go back up to our hotel room as Guardians, we never needed much of anything besides our stakes. Dimitri held open the door and we stepped into the warm weather and I let out a happy sigh.

"You don't understand, Rose. They would think of me as a monster, a creature that should never have existed. How can I face them when I can't face myself sometimes?" Dimitri said and sat on the bench that was facing the closest park and I joined him, sitting on the top of the bench and not the real seat of it.

"It's the same as we all have been dealing with; we take it one baby step at the time." I replied and picked a flower off the ground and started plucking off the petals.

"Life is so fragile…" Dimitri trailed off watching the petals fall and I threw the flower down under the bench.

"Come on, you need some fresh air and a real vacation." I said sternly and grabbed his hand using most of my weight to pull him up. His arms encircled my waist and he kissed me again with more force and passion behind it.

"I'm sorry I have been such a downer lately." Dimitri muttered into my hair and grabbed my hand pulling me into country state of South Carolina.

We began our journey with a simple walk through the parks that were located around each corners of a mall; approximately five blocks away from each other. The path to the garden painfully reminded me of one in Russia where I had stacked Dimitri with my charmed silver stake. I glanced over at Dimitri as he watched each flower moving, and fountain spraying with an intense stare. _I wonder if he is thinking the same thing._ We passed the garden and made our way across the bridge, and straight into a crowded picnic. There were countless number of humans waving sparklers and eating hot dogs and hamburgers surrounded by the traditional red, white, and blue colors. I smiled at the thought of my group at a barbeque like this: Lissa, no doubt, would make sure everyone was fed and happy while running around and spreading her energetic energy around everyone, while playing Peacemaker like she always did.

Christian would probably get annoyed at losing a volleyball game to a human or Eddie and set someone on fire, or just go and sulk near a tree and be all depressed. Adrian well, he never changes does he? Mr. Alcoholic would spike his drink with his own celebration as he would call it, and smoke cigarettes near the bridge. But if by chance, we met this mysterious girlfriend of his that would be acceptable too. Dimitri would grill everything and make a toast to friendship and life, and I would gaze at how hot he looked in a cook uniform. Jill, or as Adrian liked to call her, Jailbait, would be around Adrian trying to get him to sober enough to actually remember the night. Then, I would move my way to Lissa and we would show everyone how to really party while making amazing Fourth of July memories. I laughed and waved hello to the humans passing by who looked at us with big doe eyes. Our relationship looked sketchy and shook up the vampire would, why not the human world, too?

"What's so funny?" Dimitri whispered in my ear, giving it a small lick and I hit his chest. He rubbed the spot where I had just hit him, laughed again. "I was thinking about how well my friends would behave at a party like this. It was funny to imagine everyone here with their personalities, and I realized what dorks I have as friends." I explained and grabbed his swinging hand, and he kissed it twice.

"I will admit I have never seen a stranger group of friends." Dimitri grinned and I flipped him off.

I saw the playful grin grow into something cunning and thoughtful. I didn't think about it before taking off running at full speed. I kept my strides long and fast like Dimitri had instructed, and that kept me in first place for a good ten minutes. After awhile of running I wasn't sure how Dimitri wasn't catching up to me since we were equals. _What the hel-_ I never finished my sentence when strong hands wrapped around my waist lifting me off the ground.

"No! How did I lose?" I laughed as I felt a trail of kisses down my neck after getting spun in a circle.

"I always win Rose when will you realize that?" Dimitri gloated and turned me to where we were both facing each other.

"I'll lose when I'm dead." I replied and twisted out of his grasp and returned running. My lungs screamed for oxygen, but I kept pushing faster and harder.

I was able to get past the bridge and the garden with no problem, and not once did I hear Dimitri calling my name. Taking a risk, I looked back to see Dimitri standing on the bridge for a old lady to pass. With those few seconds I needed, I turned to the street and stopped again. Dimitri was running with full force and a determined look secured on his face. I snapped my head back and took off into the empty street. I was more than halfway there when a black Ford Focus came into my view, and I only heard one sound: the sound my smashing metal. My body flew onto the windshield with such force I couldn't breath, I tried to grip the top of the car, but black danced around my vision making everything much harder. I smacked the ground without knowing only hearing the sound of a pained scream echoing in my ears.

The sound of muffled voices and beeping swan into my ears and filled my body with disgust. _Don't these people know I want to sleep forever? Just let me sleep and I'll be good I promise. _The black was comforting and reminded me of the peaceful days I used to have. I let my body sink into the sea of darkness and let my mind float back to other memories. My first thought was when Lissa and I were in kindergarten when I called our teacher a fascist bastard. Then, it followed back in sixth grade when I kissed the hottest guy in our grade, Danny Francheski. The car crash that took Lissa's family and my own life until Lissa brought me back unknowingly with Spirit, and finally, my first kiss with Dimitri in the gym a year ago. The voices rang louder after the last memory and I could barley make out what they were saying.

"Sustained fractured ankle, mild concussion, alone with some nasty cuts, and…She's lucky she pulled out of something like that."

"She's a fighter that's for sure. Will she be up soon?"  
"Could take a few hours or…Depending on how long her body recovers."

Footsteps entered the room and I felt the tiniest pressure on my hand.

"Come back to me, baby." I heard the pained whisper plead, and then, I realized this voice belonged to my screamer.

I opened my eyes slowly as if there were ten pound bricks on each eye. The view of plain white walls, fake flowers, and IV tubes came into view.

"Fuck I'm in a hospital." I croaked out and reached over for any liquids I could get my hands on. The voice's hand beat me to it, and wrapped his warm hand around mind and tipped the cups to my lips, and I drank the water greedily.

"Yes, Rose you're in a hospital. Do you remember what happened?" The Russian accented man said and I looked at his familiar brown eyes, long hair, and smiled as he pushed my hair out of my face.

I grabbed his hand with my IV covered hand and cringed. "Couldn't you have just taken me home?" I asked in a small voice. Dimitri knew my fear of hospitals and needles.

"Rose…You were hit by a car. When I got to you, you weren't moving and all the blood…I cou- I couldn't just take you home. This is serious business."

I tuned out the rest Dimitri was saying besides the one sentence that stuck with me. _You were hit by a car, you were hit by a car, you were hit by a car. _

"What about the smashing of the metal and the screaming?" I asked hoping it wasn't true and I was just being Punked.

"You heard your body hitting the windshield, and the screaming was me. When I saw how hard you landed, I wasn't sure you were going to back it back to me. I didn't expect you to be breathing." Dimitri whispered and took me in his arms.

My hand flew to my mouth as I let all my weight go into Dimitri and I looked into the mirror and my face. "I should have never ran out into that street. If I hadn't I would still be beautiful." I sobbed and threw my arms around Dimitri who placed a kiss on my temple.

"You will forever and always be beautiful to me. Rose." He said with such love I almost believed him.

I looked down at my body in close detail and saw that most of my arms were cut and bruised. I pulled down the warm blanket where a small pulse of pain was radiating from my body. Looking up at Dimitri, I saw his face fill with worry and fear as I pulled up my gown to look at the damage. A small gasp filled the silent room as a chunk of my skin was gone and replaced by an angry red hole that was too deep for my liking.

"What else?" I demanded pulling down my gown, and wrapping the blanket around me.

"You have a fractured ankle and a mild concussion when you landed wrong. The doctor wants to keep overnight for a couple of days to make sure the concussion will heal properly. As for the fracture, he said the cast could come off in a couple of weeks."

Dimitri said while taking the remote from the bed, and turning it on to my favorite channel, but not even _Pretty Little Liars_ could make me happy.

"A couple of weeks are you fucking serious? Dimitri, I can't stay in here for weeks this isn't me," I breathed and ran my hand down my face, feeling the cuts everywhere," I hope whoever's car I smashed isn't too mad for my stupidity."

Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and avoided my longing gaze.

"What? What is it?" I asked readjusting myself to where I could sit up and see Dimitri, but pain radiated throughout my body, and I hissed in pain.

"The cops were called after you were hit, and," He paused to give me a long kiss on the lips, "They don't think it was an accident, Rose. There was no other car within the area of the crash, and a witness said the light was red when they turned left, hitting you directly in the center of the car." Dimitri explained and ate a piece of grape that was sitting on the table, on my lunch. I assumed they brought it for me, and that meant I really would be staying longer.

"What does that mean, Dimitri? We got rid of the bad guys in Russia, remember?" I pointed out eating a couple of my grapes and took a bite out of my cheese sandwich although I wasn't very hungry.

"That is true, but it means we are dealing with another person out to get us." Dimitri finished and I could only groan thinking how had we gotten this way?

The next few weeks were filled with stressful walking trying to ease myself off crutches, medication every five hours, and being woken up every hour. I was starting to get crabby with all the people near me. The doctor had come in to reassure me that my bones were healing well, and if I felt up to it, I could go home tomorrow morning. I was ecstatic while watching two episodes of _Pretty Little Liars_ when two detectives came in. One was tall with a muscular body for a cop with green eyes that reminded me of Adrian's. His dirty blond hung messy around his head, and he had picture, perfect teeth. The other was a tad shorter with dark hair and brown eyes and less built.

"Hello Mrs. Hathaway I'm detective Johnson and this is Detective Wilson. We would like to ask you a few questions about your crash if you're well enough." The officer asked and stepped to the foot of the bed in front of me and smiled. Dimitri narrowed his eyes and I felt his grip tighten.

"You know you don't have to do this, right? I'm sure we could get Abe to find out the person who did this." He said through clenched teeth.

Although I liked my father, I wouldn't want the Zmey to get involved. "I have to do this, Dimitri. This may help get us closer to finding out who did this." I said sitting up straight to face the cops.

"Do you know the specific gender of your attacker?" Detective Johnson began and I shuddered at the though of who would do this.

"I didn't really see the driver, but the car was a black Ford Focus." I admitted and bit my pinkie nail.

Both cops looked at each other and sighed. Detective Johnson came closer and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Is there anything else you can remember? A black Focus is a very common car, and it will be harder to find. Can you identify a license plate number? Any numbers or details would help us greatly." Detective Wilson said and crossed his arms.

"That's all she can remember! Damn, how hard are you going to torture her through this? I'd like you to leave now." Dimitri barked in a cold voice, standing up to show his height and brushed the detective away from me.

"Yes, you're right I deeply apologize. Here is our card Mrs. Hathaway if you remember anything, don't hesitate to call us." Detective Johnson said and the two left the room.

I moved away from Dimitri and lay back carefully not to move my foot, or cause nausea.

"What the hell was that about, Dimitri? They were just trying to help!" I asked as anger replaced my usual sweetness.

"I don't like them, Rose. Did you not see how friendly that detective was towards you?" Dimitri replied getting up to get a drink of water.

"So what if he was? They are supposed to make the patient feel well enough to talk." I snapped and crossed my good leg over my bad one, lightly.

"You're gorgeous women, Rose and a lot of people know that-even people working for the law. You're not wearing a bra and it's always cold in a hospital." Dimitri coolly stated and I stared down at my chest and covered them with my arms.  
"They are fucking cops, Dimitri! They are supposed to look at the victim not that damn wall. And what are you implying? That every guy is out to look at my chest?" I yelled offended by the thought Dimitri would stoop so low to make a point.

"Look at Adrian Ivashkov and Jesse Zekos"

I couldn't control my anger at this point. "Adrian has a girlfriend! Adrian cares for her and would never hurt his girl. He may at some point have liked me, but he has gotten over it. As for Jesse, you know that was a mistake!" I hissed and took a hard bite out of my sandwich.

"It's what guys like him want with girls like you." Dimitri said quietly and sat in the visitors chair and rubbed his eyes.

_Girls like you? Was he really comparing me to the blood whores or cheap Dhampirs?_ I thought and wiped my eyes with a tissue.

"So what do you want me for?" I spat and cleaned my eyes with my hand. I knew it was wrong to go there since he had brought me here because he loved me. We both knew it, but the anger was staying and fueling the fight. The hurt that wiped across Dimitri's face clearly showed he wasn't prepared for a question like that. It was still painful for him to discuss his feelings towards his return.

"I think you know that answer, Rose." Dimitri said grabbing his duster and walked to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" I asked as fear replaced my anger and escaped from my vocal chords. I didn't want him to leave me along with my nightmares I secretly dreamed after my good ones.

"To get some air and to your question, I want to be with you, Rose. I want to hold you, kiss you, and love you every minute. I will always love you." Dimitri whispered and gave me a longing look and left the room.

I threw my pillow across the room and hit my wrist on the bed. It wasn't fair Dimitri was so hot and cold, but then again, I was being the same. _How did this happen?_

This shouldn't be happening while we were on vacation. I closed my eyes and blocked out the sounds of nurses, beeping, and the wind, and drifted off into a medicated sleep. I dreamed of my favorite moments with Dimitri the first was that night in the cabin where we confessed our love, and made love, our stolen kisses in the gym, and the day Spirit consumed me and Dimitri said he would always be there for me no matter what. I woke up with a smile and walked slowly to the bathroom to relieve myself of the fluids, and washed my hands. I gazed into my reflection and prayed I would okay. I made it back in bed shortly after that and fell asleep quickly. I dreamed I was back in Russia when I restored Dimitri back to his old self. I cried with happiness to see his warm, brown eyes looking at me with such love and adoration. The dream switched gears and his grip on me became so strong I couldn't move and only feel pain.

"Dimitri, stop you're hurting me." I cried trying to get my arms away from him. He only laughed and kissed me hard, his tongue shoving itself in my mouth and he wasn't gentle.

"Dimitri-stop" I muttered pulling my head back and he released me until I flew onto my back. He got on top of me and bit on my neck.

"Its okay sweetheart it will be all over soon." He said looking up at me with his red eyes. "You will never escape your past." Dimitri said and bit me until I closed my eyes forever. I woke up screaming and clutched my racing heart. I picked up my cell to see it was three thirty A.M and no missed calls. I gulped down the rest of my water and noticed an envelope sitting on the table. I frowned confused why Dimitri would decide to apologize this way I opened it and turned on the light. Fear consumed me as I read on and I only got more frightened.

Dear Rose,

You weren't supposed to live through that were you? I even did the job myself to make sure you were hurt. He was not supposed to be their either, and yet he was. Fate has a strange way of entering lives doesn't it? You're probably wondering why fate made you and your lover fight, am I right? Things will get worse for you I can promise you that, and I will see to it that you die by my hand.

This is not over.

-VN

_**Fluff to come don't worry readers! Review :D **_

_**~Witch**_


	3. Chapter Three: My Girl

**_I thought I would give you all a treat and make this one in Dimitri's POV. Enjoy! _**

**__****_Disclaim: I don't own any characters, but my own creation. _**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter Three: My Girl _

Fuck, Shit, Damn. Those three words replayed in my mind as I hit the elevator to the first floor. The elevator began traveling down, and I could only play the scene I caused with Rose? Had I really accused her of being, basically, a whore? Its not like she could control what her body did, but why did I still feel so angry? _Because you didn't save her. _The elevator chimed and opened and I let myself out and said goodbye to the nurse working at the station. I let the air fill into my lungs as I tool deep breaths. I took all my anger and threw it on the one girls who I loved, the one girl who saved me when no one else did, the one girl who was my soul mate. I walked everywhere and nowhere lost in though only to stop to eat and use the restroom. Minutes turned to hours, and I was for sure I was in another town when my phone went off in my pocket.

"Belikov" I said in my strict, guardian voice.

"Listen dickhead I don't care about your last name. I wanted to know what you did to Rose." The man of my nightmare named Adrian Ivashkov said.  
I was torn between shock and anger. How dare he address a guardian like that? Even if he was a royal, he was a drunk and spoiled little boy. I set my feelings aside just because he mentioned my girl.

"What about Rose?" I said and gripped my phone. "If you hurt her-"

"Slow down Russian I didn't do anything to her. I am happily in love with my girlfriend, and Rose will only ever be a friend to me. It's what you did. I went to visit her in her dreams while she was out, and she was a mess. I have never seen her so upset or angry since last year. What did you do to her?" Adrian replied in a cool yet angry tone.

"It's none of your concern." I stated coldly and stopped walking to get a grip on myself.  
"Oh yeah? Why was she crying to me about some guy hurting her again? Tell me about that." Adrian said and I could hear the anger threw his words_. He truly cares for her. But was it more?_

"We got into a fight, okay? Satisfied?" I asked as I was beginning to get mad I even took the call.  
"No, I'm not. What was it about? Never mind, it is none of my business. My mother taught me to respect peoples business." Adrian rambles on, and I was pleased he knew what manners were.

"Lady Ivashkov is a very sweet and kind woman. You are lucky to have her as a mother." I said and was actually surprised I had a nice tone to my voice. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad?

"Yeah she is, but I got to jet Belikov remember what I said about Rose."

"Where are you going?" I asked because I was very curious to what the famous Adrian did during his days.

"Other peoples business is other peoples business." He said with a smirk I knew was on his face and hung up the phone.

I felt better and worse after talking to Adrian. I felt better knowing I could talk to Rose again, and was happy she had friends to turn to. But to know I accused her of, and knowing I was wrong was unforgivable. It wasn't even the bad part of me- what I like to call what happened to me- this was all my doing. So, how could I go and face Rose when I did something unspeakable. She was crying over it, and from what the prince of stupidity said, this was just as bad as me turning into a Strigoi. I walked into a Coney Islandand sat at the bar, my thoughts going to one subject.  
"How ya doing, sweetie? Can I start ya off with something sweet?" My dark haired waitress asked, her Southern drawl came out with every world.  
"I'll have a cup of black coffee, and a slice of pie." I ordered and cracked my knuckles. I don't know why I ordered that, maybe it's because it is something Rose would order?

I turned to glance around at the restaurant, and I felt my heart ache. Many of the tables were in the fifties theme and had couples in almost every one of the booths and tables. All of the couple were human and you would have the hand holders under or over the table, the 24/7 kissers, and the talk in a baby voice to each other couples If Rose were here, I would do all three things with her, in no specific order. My coffee and pie came quickly after I ordered it, and I chugged a huge sip of my coffee. I didn't care if it burned; I needed a distraction and bad. I coughed down the hot liquid and replaced it with cold water that soothed my burning throat.

The waitress watched me with an amused look. "What's got you so worked up, sugar?"  
I sighed and looked down at my halfway drunken coffee.  
"If you said something wrong to someone, how would you get them back?" I said quietly and met the girls green eyes.

"That depends on what type of person this someone is. Is it a friend or is it a friend?" She questioned, drawing out the second friend to make sure I got it.

"It is definitely the second." I said in a heartbeat. Rose is my world, my constant star that brightened up my world. She sat down and looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. She reminded me of Yeva with her strange witch ways. After a couple of minutes, she opened them and met my awaiting eyes.

"The answer is simple. Do you love her?" The waitress asked grabbing my check and handing it to me.

"I love her with all my heart. She is my world." I said and pulled out seven dollars to pay for my food.

"Does she love you?" She asked and took money and receipt to the cash register.

That answer was clear as day. "Yes, we both love each other. It took us awhile to even be together." I replied getting out of my seat.

I was walking to get my Duster when she called out my name, but I never gave it to her. I walked up to her with a confused look, and she just smiled. "Love will always overpower any other emotion. You don't have to worry about being right or wrong, just worry about your love. Love is one of those everlasting things if it is strong enough." She explained and I gave her my good manners wishing her a good day, and gave her a very generous tip.

I walked out of there knowing if Rose loved me, she would forgive me. I had to stop when I realized that is what she has been saying all along. When I was turned back from being that thing, she kept repeating she forgave me because it wasn't my fault that I wasn't in control of my own body. In reality, that is true it was like watching someone else in my body. Would Rose still forgive me of this was my own doing? I knew I had to find out, she wasn't escaping me again. I turned my back on the crosswalk I was standing on, and ran towards the hospital. It took all my energy to keep up the running and jogging pace I was at, and it was pure nighttime when I arrived at the hospital.

"Sir, visiting hours are over!" I heard a different nurse call to me, but I ran to the elevator, and made my way towards the forth floor. I looked around and found Rose's night nurse and tapped on her shoulder, and bent down to catch my breath.

"May I help you? I hope you realize visiting hours are-"

"Yes, I know visiting hours are over, but can you give Rosemarie Hathaway a message for me?" I pleaded and tugged on my hair.  
She gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but Mrs. Hathaway checked herself out this afternoon." She said sadly, and my heart broke.

"Are you sure?" I asked and prayed she hadn't left yet.

the nurse went to the computer and clicked the mouse a couple of times and I looked up at the screen with patients names on them, Rose was not on the list.  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry but she checked out at 2:03 PM. I hope you find her." She said, but I was already running down the stairs.

I made it out of there in record time and looked up at the stars and held my hand to my heart. "I'll find you, Rose." I said and started my long journey.

My legs were screaming in pain from all the running, so I paid a couple of bucks, and got on the bus. I never liked buses they always smelled and were filthy as anything could be . I sucked it up and looked out the window counting the street lamps until my street was called. I got off the bus feeling beyond exhausted and wanted so bad to lie on the street and sleep. This is for Rose. I thought and smiles at our check in man and made my way to the elevator. Once we were at our hotel room, I took a breath and knocked. And waited, and waited, and waited. I knocked louder this time maybe she was sleeping from the medication? The door unlocked, but it was to our neighbors a business man and his wife.

"I'm sorry, sir, but she is not here. She came around three and she has not been back." The husband replied and shut the door.

I walked out of the hotel feeling disappointed as stupid. How dumb was I to think she would be there? If she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. I knew her though, and I went to the places she would go to: the woods, a restaurant, or a special landmark. I checked my phone to see it as four in the morning, and I had no sleep. My last stop was the park we had went to where Rose was... Hit. Maybe I could sleep under the slide like a hobo? I walked across the bridge where I heard soft, soft sobs.

"Rose?" I questioned and found her crying on a bench. Benches seemed to be our thing, since I sat next to her, and it felt like we were a million miles apart.  
She didn't meet my gaze as I grabbed her hand. She didn't pull away and I took a bigger step and wrapped my arm around her. She was silent, but her sniffles and when she didn't pull away, I took her in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Roza. I didn't mean anything. I'm so sorry, baby." I muttered kissing her temples and she hid her face in my chest.

"You called me Roza." She sobbed and I laughed and hugged her tighter.

"I did. I love you so much Roza. I didn't call you that before because I am still coping with who I am. I shouldn't have taken my anger on you and pushed you away. I will never leave you again, Rose. You are the woman I love and want to be with forever. Do you forgive me?" I said and titled her face to stare into my eyes. I met her beautiful brown eyes and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She gave me a small smile and leaned up to give me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." She whispered and I ran my fingers threw her hair and held her small body close to me. I deepened the kiss and we stayed like that until we fell asleep in each others arms. I woke up with a killer kink in my back and smiled at Rose sleeping in my arms. Maybe the weird waitress was right? We could get through anything. Rose stirred in her sleep, and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." I said in a sweet voice, while grabbing her hand, and kissing her lips . She waited for me to finish and moved herself so she was sitting next to me. "Dimitri we have a problem." She said and explained what happened when I left the hospital. Once I was done, I was convinced this guy would stop at nothing to hurt Rose, but who did it? VN I knew no one with those initials and came up stumped.

"What will we do, Dimitri?" Rose asked getting up and I got up, and we walked out of the park. I looked at her perfect posture, her hair blowing in the wind, and the fire in her eyes, and knew we would be okay.

"I'm not sure Rose, but we will do it together I promise." I replied and took my girl home.


	4. Chapter Four: Breakfast and Bed

_**Hello readers! I'll announce that fluff is finally here after a couple of tragic and drama filled chapters. Enjoy and review!**_

_**~Witch**_

_Chapter Four: Breakfast and Bed_

Last night was a blur of emotions that should only happen to a girl once every few years. Doubt, anger, passion, hurt, and finally, love. In the end, we were both forgiving and madly in love. There was no doubt in Dimitri's voice as he promised to stick by my side always. Snoring interrupted my peaceful thoughts as I looked up at Dimitri's sleeping form. His hair tickled my face, and I brushed it away. His eyes fluttered open and his hand careless my cheek.

"How did you sleep?" Dimitri asked picking my body up so I could lay on him.

God the things this man does to me! I thought as his hand snaked his way up my back. "Like the dead." I replied, and his hand stopped moving across my back.

"Is it too soon for jokes?" I asked feeling immediately guilty of what I had said. Maybe getting hit by that car made me lose a few IQ points.

"It's alright to joke around just know, I'll protect you at any cost. I love you Rose and I won't live in this world without you." He said in his serious voice that strictly meant business.

"It's mutual." I replied and kissed his neck and ran my hands down his six pack abs.

His hands went protectively around my waist and I stood my my knees to kiss him properly. His hands went along my body, stroking my skin as if it as delicate as a feather. Even though everyone though I enjoyed the rough sex, which I do, it was also nice to feel the loving side of it. His lips trapped mine in a deep and powerful kiss that held all the emotions we felt towards each other.  
"I love it when you kiss me like this." I moaned between kisses and he smiled.

"I know you do, baby girl." He said and continued kissing me as if his life depended on it. Between Adrian and him, I would have enough nicknames to last me a lifetime. I pressed myself closer to him, letting no space between us, when _LoveGame_ blasted through my phone.

"Wait," I said and pulled my lips away from his and picked up my phone, "hello?" I asked breathless still straddling Dimitri, my hand on his chest as he strokes my legs.

"Are you okay? Adrian told me what happened!" Lissa's panicked voice rang through my tired ears, and I had to turn down the volume on my phone.  
"I'm fine Lis I'm off the crutches, and I feel perfect. Busy? Uh, no I wasn't busy anyway, how are you?" I asked getting off the bed, and laughed when Dimitri groaned. I held up two fingers and went to the balcony and let the air fill my lungs.

"You and Christian got into the same school? That's great Lissa! I'll have to tell Dimitri we are going to college when I get inside." I said thrilled she and Christian would get their happily every after. Though I wasn't sure anymore about mine.

"What's wrong, Rose? That silence is usually filled with you explaining everything about your vacation." Lissa said as worry filled her voice, and I couldn't hold it in.

"Oh, Lissa..." I whispered my voice cracking and told her everything; the hot and cold act of my relationship, the note, and the "accident". She listened without interrupting only to point out things and give me comfort.

"We knew this was going to be hard when you brought him back, Rose. Many people are still shocked you guys hid it so well. As for the mysterious note, I'll look around campus and try and find clues, okay? Adrian and Christian will help me I'm sure of it. Maybe it is a big misunderstanding? Oh, and next month Adrian is leaving with his girlfriend to some place, so you guys have to be back by then for their going away party like yours. Finally, with Dimitri, take it slow, Rose. Maybe work your way to what you once were? Christian and I did that, and we are still finding out things about each other. You may find something you love about him each day. Lissa advised me as she yelled something to Christian.

"Christian says hello klutz." Lissa said through giggles and I rolled my eyes.

"Tell psycho I said hello." I said and shook my head. Christian could be a handful at times.

"Christian stop-no! Rose I'll have to call you later I love you." She shouted sounding farther away from the phone which only meant one thing.  
"I love you too." I said shutting my phone, stepping inside, and shutting the balcony doors.

Strong hands gripped my back and swung my legs up to where I was dangling in his arms. "I missed you." Dimitri muttered placing a strand of hair behind my hair.  
"Was this necessary? We are going to the kitchen table." I said wrapping my hands around his neck until he set me down in my chair.

"It was my sweet girl. I told you I would take care of you even of it is something small, like not making you walk in an injured ankle. Now, the biggest choice of today, should we have eggs and pancakes or bacon and waffles?" Dimitri asked with a rare smile holding up the packages.

I tapped my finger on my chin. "Hmm, they all sound good, but bacon hands down." I decided and opened the food and placed them on the pan while Dimitri put the waffles in the toaster.

"I knew you would say that." Dimitri said flipping the bacon as pouring us two tall glasses of milk.

"And how did you know that?" I asked seductively leaning my elbows on the table.

Dimitri leaned over copying my pose until he was inches from my lips. "Because I know you." He said in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine. I knew then I loved that he knew me and I knew him.

"Dimitri, promise me right here and now that we will be okay." I said as he dropped our food on the plates, and took his seat beside me.  
He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes with raw love and kindness. "I promise you that we will be together, and we will be okay." He said softly and took a bite of waffle and fed me a piece if bacon.

We held hands as we ate and took turns playing twenty questions. It seemed pointless after we got to question three. We knew each other too well.  
"Waltz or clubbing" Dimitri asked and I gave him a crazy look_. Was he seriously asking me my type of dancing?"_

__"Well, I love hip hop, but the movies always makes the waltz and those dances seem fun. I would say waltz to be different." I said and tool a sip of milk.  
He nodded and finished off his third waffle. "You ate more than me, Comrade!" I exclaimed looking at my second halfway eaten waffle.  
"Food or sex?" I asked and his eyes went wide.

"Rose that is an absurd question!" He said in an apulled voice as red swam across his cheeks.

"I don't care, Dimitri. Your idea you answer." I said with a sly smile knowing I won the game.

"Sex." He said quickly thinking I would miss it, but he was wrong. My hand traveled up his thigh towards his manhood, but he grabbed it and sucked on my syrup covered fingers.

When he was done, he gave me smirk and a kiss of the cheek. "Comrade or Dimitri?" He asked and I slapped my forehead. _Why did he have to go there?_  
"I'm not answering that." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes you are, Rose." He said and pushed our plates away from us. I shook my head while he pushed his chair back and stood up.  
"What are you doing?" I asked and placed my leg on the seat. Dimitri grabbed my body and threw me over his shoulder carrying me to the couch, and placed be in his laps where I was immobilized.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to fight my way out of his strong grip, but like always, he was too strong for me and I just sat there struggling against Dimitri. I should have just given up, but the fighter in me wouldn't allow it.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer the question." He said and I stuck out my tongue, an immature thing I did to piss him off, but he captured my tongue with his mouth.

"Looks like I'll be waiting awhile." I said kissing him back and broke free of him, only to have him reel me in again. "I'll never answer it." I said trying to inmate my best damsel in distress voice.  
He pinned me on the couch with him on top of me before he began tickling me. I laughed until I was red in the face, breathless, and had the biggest cramp in my rib.

"Dimitri, Dimitri stop it!" I pleaded laughed and he puckered his lips.

"I'll take that answer what do you say, baby?" He said and placed his lips on my neck kissing it over and over everywhere his lips could touch.

"I'm sorry, Comrade." I sang in a little girl voice and met his gaze before crashing my lips to his.

After a few minutes of kissing, we both realized we needed air and broke the kiss. I looked at the clock above me to see it was three in the afternoon.  
"We should get going. We need to go shopping and get dressed." I said trying to be the voice of reason, but my body had other ideas.

"We should." Dimitri agreed and we stood up and kissed again the same animal passion returning as it had earlier this morning. There was no stopping the forces of the universe as Dimitri picked me up and we returned to the bedroom.

"I love you, Dimitri." I said as I kissed him deeply my lip tracing his bottom lip.

"I love you, Rose." He said through my kisses and shut the door.


	5. Chapter Five: Love and War

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoy chapter five, and enjoy the romance between Rose and Dimitri. **

**~Witch **

_Chapter Five: Love with Fights_

After two days of being in the hotel room, I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. I never minded spending my time with Dimitri, but when he would leave to get us food, or another bottle of wine, my fears came crawling back. Would I be stuck always looking over my shoulder wondering if the next person I met turned out to be the person that hit me? I didn't think that was a good way to spend the day. I crept out of bed and took a quick shower letting my body relieve its tension over the last few weeks.

A knock rapped on the door once I got my entire body wet. "May I come in?" Dimitri asked and I pressed my wet hand to my mouth. _Such a gentleman._  
"The door is unlocked." I hollered back and stood grounded as I heard the door open, the curtain opened, and Dimitri stepped inside.

"I didn't mean in the shower!" I laughed and let the water pour on Dimitri; his long hair falling down his face.

"Oops too late good thing I needed to shower as well." Dimitri said smoothly and grabbed the washcloth out of my hands, and massaged my back.  
I moaned in pleasure not able to stay mad at Dimitri for long. "Fine, fine you can stay." I replied and grabbed the shampoo and threw it down on his head and washed his hair.

We took our time in the shower, and I could see why Christian and Lissa were always wanting to be together. Being near him made my emotions sprang to life, and I couldn't stop kissing or touching him. It felt natural to kiss him every time I saw him because I always thought I would lose him if I left his side. I knew he felt the same when we would stars at each other for hours not talking, but only enjoying the time we had together. We knew too well how one second or one mistake could cost you spending the rest with the person you loved.

"Dimitri, I'll never leave you." I started pulling my shirt over my head and pulling my hair into a bun to maximize my curls.

"I know, Rose, what brought this on?" Dimitri said putting on body cologne, that made him smell even more Godly, and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm scared, Dimitri. Out past record has never been in our favor, and what if we can't find the guy? What if he separates us? Oh God, what if-"

He put a finger to my lips, silencing my words. "Roza, calm down. Did I not promise I would be with you? I'll protect you from anything even if it costs me my life." He said taking my face in his hands, and had me meet his sincere and truthful eyes.

"You can't risk you life, Dimitri. We had that happen and look what happened." I muttered and sat on the sinks counter to look more up at Dimitri.

"That was my choice you have to understand that. It's our mission to protect the people we love and the Moroi. It hurt to get overpowered, but I would risk my life for the people I loved. That's why we are Guardians." Dimitri said and took out my bun to brush out my long locks.

"You can't die."

"I won't die."

"You don't know that."

"Rose, if you doubt my strength let's go build it up. I won't lose another fight. You saw what I can do. They don't call me a God for my looks." Dimitri grinned, taking my hand in his and leading me to the door.

"You knew about the God stuff?" I ask extremely surprised he listened to the gossip my peers told.

His silky, rich laugh filled the room and he wrapped his arm around my waist protectively."Of course I knew. Just because I'm on guard and take my job seriously doesn't mean I don't listen." He said as we made our way to the car and he opened my door for me to get in, and he started the car and went on the road.

"Sometimes you take it a bit too seriously." I said putting the air conditioning on me and let the cold air cool me down.

"A Guardian's duty can never be taken too seriously, Rose." Dimitri lectured and pulled into the parking lot.

Powerhouse gym was fairly empty when we got in. We paid for three hours and went in separate locker rooms to change, but I wouldn't have minded Dimitri to undress me. I splashed my face with makeup since I didn't wear makeup to work out. In the end, it was more trouble being itchy if I hit the mat, and I would sweat it off. We both came out at the same time. Dimitri had his hair in his usual ponytail with a wife beater on and tight pants that made his ass look delicious. His eyes traveled down my body to my purple sports bra and black shorts.

"Beautiful." He whispered and kissed me softly as we took out places on the mat.

"You think you can take me, Comrade?" I grinned and began stretching by placing my foot to my butt and stretching my calfs by doing the pike.

"I know I can, Roza." He replied and stretched his arms above his head and took a drink of water.

"Already tired, Comrade? I though you were supposed to be a God?" I mocked and tightened my high ponytail.

He put down his water bottle before striking at me. He came from behind me and grabbed my hand twisting it behind my back and forced me to the ground.  
"Always be ready for anything. That's my second rule." He whispered in my ear, and looked to the guy who gave Dimitri a point for winning.

I clenched my teeth together and nearly face palmed myself. How could I let him take me down so easily, and get in the lead? I took my leg and brought it to his knee bringing him down until I could use my free hand to hit him in the stomach and roll away from his trap. I stood proud as he took a breath and came at me with a punch that hurt, but I rolled with it to ease the pain. I rubbed my cheek, and went for his long legs kicking them until I could get around him and pushed him down. I didn't get him far down when he grabbed me and pulled us to the ground. I grabbed his neck flipping myself over him until I could pin his face to the floor and immobilized his arms.

"Point for me" I called and smiled when the worker put a point next to my name.

We took a small water break to get our strength and catch our breath. Swear poured from the both of us and he chugged his water. "How did we do if we were fighting the bad guys?" I asked and did more stretched to relieve the tension in my sore legs.

"We would be victorious." Dimitri said with pride and a smile. We quickly showered and thanked the guy for using his gym then made our way back to the car.  
"What next?" I asked and took my turn driving and pulled out of the parking lot.

"How about some lunch? We didn't get to ear breakfast." Dimitri suggested and I drove us to the nearest restaurant. Walking in I noticed the fifties theme and a brown haired waitress smiled at us and took us to the nearest booth.

"Welcome back, sugar. I see you fixed things with your girl! Yes, yes this love is strong, but I also sense a darkness around your future. Very, very bad you must open your eyes and see the truth. What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked as her Southern drawl came through.

"I'll have water." I replied trying to get a look at her eyes. They weren't dilated, which meant she wasn't high. She walked to get our waters as her heels kissed the floor with each step.

"Dimitri, what's wrong with her?" I whispered and tapped my nails against the table.

He sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm not sure. I met her the day I left the hospital and she said convinced me we were meant to be. Written in the books type of things. I believe she is like Yeva, having some sort of power without really knowing it. Or she knows it, but she does it so much it just became a part of her." Dimitri explained while I nodded. She returned with our drinks and I gave her a smile.

"What do y'all want for lunch?" She chimed taking out her notebook and pen.

"I'll have the grilled ham sandwich with potato chips and a pickle." I said and leaned back and took a sip of water.

"I'll have to spicy tuna roll with fries please." Dimitri said his accent came out as he ordered.

"Ukraine?" She guessed and put her notebook and pen away after taking our orders.

"Close Russia." He commented and took my hand.

"It's always nice to hear different accents. Yours to dear you have such a lovely voice." She sang walking away before I gave a slight laugh.

"I have an accent?" I gave him a confused look.

"Yes, to you, you don't have one, but once you go to a new place you will have a distinct accent all your own." Dimitri said and switched his seat to sit beside me.  
The food came fast and we took our time eating. Once we were finished, we gave Sally, we finally asked our waitresses name, a more than generous tip and walked outside. My phone rang as I gave Dimitri a kiss and smiled at Lissa's picture.

"Hey sugar what's up?" I grinned in a terrible Southern accent and waited for her laugh.

She never did laugh, but I felt her mood lighten a tad. "Rose, Adrian thinks he had found something."


	6. Chapter Six: Operation Revenge

_****__****__Words cannot express how truly sorry I am at not updating in...a very long time. I got a virus on my comupter, and then my computer decided to do a system restore, so I lost all my work. I'm still in the process of fixing the grammar and quotation marks in my stories on Microsoft Word on my computer, so it is taking awhile. I need to slowly process my ideas, and get all of my stories in line. I hope you consider this a small preview of upcoming chapters, and please be patient with the updating. I will try and work on my other stories _**_this weekend. This is just _**I can happily say that I am getting over my writers block! I have been obsessed with Adrian and Sydney currently that writing Rose and Dimitri was a little hard for me. I will try and update In Time and Fragile Heartbreaker every other story at a time, so everyone knows the different point of views. For those who have waited so long, and stuck with my stories thank you times a million! I love reading the reviews, and they truly are inspiration. Enjoy and please tell me what you thought of it. Enjoy your night!

_**~Witch**_

_Chapter Six: Operation Revenge_

"What would she have been able to find?" I asked taking the last bite of my lunch, and signaled for Dimitri to listen in on the phone call.

"She has narrowed the list of black Ford Focus's in the California area, and has already faxed over the information to you. I think you all should split into groups and go to the shops. You should be able to cover more ground that way, and be home quicker." Lissa replies and Dimitri gives a slight nod to her words.

"Since when did you go all spy on me? Last time I checked, I was the one conjuring up plans to get us killed." I smirk and shake my head.

"I've been stuck here alone all day and I'm getting bored. Being queen isn't all that it is cracked up to be."

"That is understandable I would have broken a window and jumped out by then, but that is why you are queen. You have the patience I don't." I smile and the sound of her laugh brightens my mood even more.

"You're right, but now the queen must retreat back to her chambers for some well needed rest and a massage." Lissa says and calls something to another person I can't make out.

"I'll talk to you later, Lissa. I love you." I say and hear her reply before snapping my phone shut.

"We need to head back to the house." I turn to Dimitri, and my Guardian face is back up, and I can see his expression is guarded as well. This isn't a regular getaway vacation anymore.

It doesn't take us long to get home with the rate Dimitri was driving. Even with the rush hour, he found a way to get through it all with only a couple of swear words under his breath. I jumped out of the car before it pulled to a stop, and ran to unlock the door. Dimitri was right there behind me in a matter of minutes, and I shoved my weight into the door and ran to the computer, that was wedged between our Guardian weapons, on the small, wooden oak desk. Sure enough, there was an email with the names and dates of different black cars, and areas around California. Brawley, Calexico, El Centro, and Holtville were all relatively close to WinterHaven, and all cities were continently located in the Imperial Valley. Dimitri and I figured if we could get a two to a city we would be able to narrow down the suspects. Operation Revenge was a go.

Dimitri shut the laptop, and pushed his chair back to give his legs some room.

"Roza, are we really going to go to a random city to search for a car that has a dent in it? Like we said, the car is very common, and there a tons of cars with dents in it. It would be like pinning the tail on the donkey with a blindfold, and having your hands tied behind your back; it's nearly impossible."

"We have to try though. I found you in the huge ass city of Russia. How can we not find this car? It even has the peoples' names on the files. I bet," I trailed off, and logged into a fake Facebook account Lissa and I had created when we were bored on the run before going back to St. Vladimir's, "That they have a Facebook account. Every person in the world has one, so we will be able to see what they look like." I explained, and started to enter the names on the list, and I was indeed right.

"I don't have one." Dimitri quickly defended and leaned over my shoulder to see in front of the screen.

"Comrade, you are not most people." I smirked and snapped a quick picture of a Michael Nering and moved onto the next person.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Dimitri questioned and I felt his strong arms circle my waist, and I relaxed into his toned stomach.

"It's an amazing thing." I said and looked up to give him a quick kiss before returning to my work.

It's amazing, staring at a computer screen, and actually trying to finish work, makes you feel like a brand new person. I was starting to feel like Sydney a little bit because that girl was always working. I finished snapping the pictures of the owners of the cars, and placed my knee on the chair, and rested my elbow on my knee. We had about five cities, and twenty cars scattered around the area. It didn't seem too challenging, but what would be do when we found the owners? It seemed wrong to attack a group of people, but what if they were Strigoi? I figured Sydney wouldn't mind searching cities, but if there was Strigoi involved, she would choke like last time, or worse, get killed. I wouldn't risk Sydney getting killed because of me, and Eddie was protecting Jill in some random city in the U.S. I glanced over my shoulder to see Dimitri taking out a photo from his suitcase, and he bowed his head. I knew what photo that was, and it was one of his most prized possessions. The photo was of him and his family a week before he left Russia to begin training as a teacher at my school. I slumped back in my seat and opened up my email. My fingers hesitated over the keys and thoughts raced in my mind. I didn't have a well relationship with my parents, but I still saw them. What would Dimitri give to see them, or hear their voices? I went to insert Viktoria's email, but then I remembered she was probably still pissed at me for ruining her relationship with Rolan. Instead, I typed in Sonya's email and took a breath before I started typing.

_ Sonya, _

_It's been awhile since I've called or written, but I have been very busy with guarding the Queen, and everything. From last year's events, I assume you know what went down? Since you are in Russia, I'm not sure if they held information or anything, but you need to hear this. I am still debating on if I should tell you this or not in fear that you may not believe- or even hate- me. What I am about to tell you is mind-blowing, so please keep an open mind about this. Your brother Dimitri is alive. It seems impossible, but when I was in Russia I restored him to being a Dhampir. Before you call me a witch and delete this email, I will explain how I did this. There is another element involved- Spirit- and its powers are still unknown. A friend charmed a regular silver stake, and when I pierced his heart, he was restored. If you do not believe me, I have attached a picture of Dimitri and I when we first got to our hotel. Check the date if you think it is fraud, but all I have told you is true. Thank you for reading this, and I hope to hear from you soon. Dimitri is dying to see you and he misses you more than words can describe. He takes life to the fullest meaning, and seeing you would make his dream come true. Tell everyone we said hello and we send our love. _

_ ~Rose Hathaway_

After pressing send I was sure I had done the right thing. Hadn't I? I turned off the computer after gathering my information in my hand, and joined Dimitri on the bed. I rubbed my hand along his arm as he traced the faces of his family members.

"I'm sure you will be able to see them again." I finally said after minutes of silence, and let Dimitri pull me onto his lap.

"I'll only ever be able to see them in Heaven or on a gravestone, Rose. I know I'm dead to them." He muttered and clutched his fists together and started to shake.

"How do you know they won't accept you now?"

Dimitri lifted his head to meet my eyes, and I saw a broken man in the dark pools of brown. "I am a monster, Rose. I still feel the anger creeping up on me, and all I hear in my thoughts is murder, killer, and monster. I lie awake next to you at night, and nearly cower because I always think I will wake up and become _him _again. They will never accept someone who used to be like that"

I stroked his cheek and kissed his salty, wet lips from the tears that were freely running down now. "I get scared to, Dimitri. That's why we fight the Strigoi, and keep fighting for our love. This is why we will always be okay in the end because we have each other. As for them not accepting you, they will. They will always be your family, and we can all draw strength from each other. Know that I will always be with you, Dimitri. I love you, and I didn't go through hell to lose you again." I said slowly and grabbed his face between my hands, our lips inches apart.

"I love you so much, Roza. You're my light, my angel, my guardian, my life." He whispered and hugged me tight. We stayed like that for awhile comforting each other an healing the open and burning wounds from our past.

We must have fallen asleep after our mournful and comforting talk because when my phone rang, I opened my eyes and muffled out unintelligent words.

"Hello?" I asked and sounded groggy as all hell.

"Rose? It's Sydney I heard Dimitri talked to Adrian." She asked and I was madly interested. Sydney hated us, so why was she asking about Adrian?

"Dimitri did, but I never knew what they talked about. I was still in the hospital then, and was not there for the conversation. Do you think you could stop by the cities, and check out the owners of the black cars?" I asked and stepped inside the bathroom so I wouldn't wake Dimitri.

"I can do that just tell me the cities. With Adrian, he got really messed up after talking to Dimitri, Rose. Is there a way he can get better?" She asked, and I could hear the small holes of emotions leaking through her carefully guarded Alchemist voice.

"I honestly don't know, Sydney. I messed him up bad, and what I did was wrong. I would love to make it up to him, but I don't think I'm the person to do it." I said and turned on the water to wash my hands.

"What do you mean by that?" Sydney asked, and I muffled out my laugh. That girl could know five languages, and melt a Strigoi voice, but she didn't know anything about boys.

"I mean we will find someone that Adrian will love again. Dimiti and I will be heading to El Centro in a few hours after he gets up. Thank you, and best of luck." I said and smiled walking out of the bathroom.

"You too, Rose." She said and I shut my phone, and kissed Dimitri.

"Come on Dimitri we have to go somewhere." I said and pulled open the curtains.


	7. Chapter Seven: Disconnected

_Chapter Seven: Disconnected _

It took less then twenty minutes to get ourselves ready for the day. Since we were no longer considering this a vacation and an operation, we zipped up our Guardian roles, so to speak. I finished pulling my hair in a ponytail to show off the Molnija, Promise, and Zvezda mark in the middle of my neck, and concealed my silver stake in the strap attached to my pants. Dimitri was finishing putting together a map and GPS together when I arrived out of the bathroom, and squeezed his hand once.

"Are you ready for a little road trip to kick some ass?" I asked while putting on my combat boots that were easy to move around in.

"Just think, we could call this a vacation for sight seeing, and then training for the real action out there." Dimitri smiled while holding the door open for me, and pressed the unlock key to our Ford Fusion.

"Yeah, you can be Clyde and I'll be Bonnie." I smirked and slid into the passenger seat, and immediately went for the radio knowing Dimitri would want to control the stations for the next hour.

Traffic moved easily considering were moving through the sunshine state. We were able to be at, or a little bit below, the speed limit cutting our travel plans a little behind schedule. I raised my hand through the sky roof and leaned back in my seat, my sunglasses reflecting the hot sun, and I laughed along with the beat of the song. Dimitri glanced over to me, and gave a chuckle then turning his attention back to the road.

"I thought this was a Guardian serious mission?" He asked while merging off the freeway with little difficulties.

"We aren't there yet, Comrade. I still have this car ride to enjoy the weather." I replied and rolled down the window; the cool breeze entering the car giving my hair a wild makeover.

The freeway stretched along a beach with nearly white sand, and glowing blue waters. I sighed watching the tide flow back and forth leaving hidden treasures just waiting to be found. Palm trees sparkled in the light giving the area flashes of green with the tropical shine of the shine. Minutes passed, and the sign signaling that El Centro was within miles of our reach, and I noticed how the beauty still remained intact. I grabbed Dimitri's hand, which was settled on the gear shift lightly, and placed in on the compartment in between the seats. After fully entering the town, my eyes scanned for a big sign that would lead us to the auto place. Time ticked slowly, and there was still no sign of the place.

"Maybe Sydney got the wrong city?" Dimitri suggested while pulling into a parking lot and put the car in park.

"Sydney is never wrong." I said getting out of the car, and glancing around at the new area in front of me.

"Let's look around then." Dimitri said while he locked all the doors and wrapped his hand around my waist.

We descended into the unknown area like shadows that you could barely see. We were silent and quick like tigers on a hunt. In reality, we were on a hunt for my attacker and why he most likely wanted me dead. I started to suspect Victor back in the hospital, but he was in prison along with his brother Robert. After a block of walking, in an run down area unlike the rest of the city's beauty, we saw the sign that read _Lenny's Auto Shop_. Shrugging my shoulders, we walk inside and ring the bell to signal our arrival. We ring again, again, and again, and I begin to lose my patience with these people.

"What's wrong with them, Dimitri?" I snap and lean my elbow on the counter when an older man walks through the door.

"What the hell is with all that ringing? Has anyone ever heard of patience?" The man snaps wiping his greasy hands on a used towel. His eyes are a dull brown, his short hair is a medium brown, and age lines, around his eyes, make the man seem older.

"Sir we are sorry, but we need your help. My girlfriend was hit by a black Ford Focus, and our sources say that you have cars that have similar dents in them. Would it be possible for us to look at them, and see if my girlfriend remembers anything?" Dimitri asks using his Guardian voice that showed he was indeed very serious, but not too much to scare the man into not helping us.

He laughs and slams his fist on the counter. "Good one, man, but there is a thing called confidentiality that I cannot break," He turned to me giving me a wink, "I'm sorry to say that includes you, sweet cheeks."

I felt Dimitri's muscles tighten underneath my hand, and kept his face blank of any emotion. He was getting pissed by the second at the guy, hell, even I was. "I'm sure you could do this if you don't give us the names of your clients." Dimitri pressed further on, and crossed his arms.

"Lenny is it? I'm sure we can work something out here." Dimitri argued back and took a step towards the entrance to behind the counter.

"You know what? There is something I can do for you. Why don't you come on back?" Lenny says letting us go first and into the back room.

There, old and new cars were scattered around the large rooms along with various tools covering all surfaces and tiles of the room. Near the back was a wall of different drills, and small tools along with numerous jumper cables, cords, and oil containers. I scanned the area for any car that I needed, and found three in each corner of the shop.

"Dimitri, look." I whispered and pointed to the shaded areas where the cars were being held. His eyes lit up at the sight of the cars, and another door slams.

"Now I want to know the real reason why Guardians are here." Lenny calls out and Dimitri and I both turn to see him holding a loaded riffle.

"I think you have us mistaken we-"

"Shut the fuck up! I saw the tattoos on your pretty little girl. Many Guardians don't come around here, so why are you two here? She isn't even hurt so don't try and lie your ass off again or I'll blow your brains out." Lenny huffs and takes a sip of his drink beside him on a small table.

"It's the truth you motherfucker. Want to call the hospital and confirm I was there?" I shot back resisting the urge to knock him out cold. I would have already done it if Dimitri wasn't holding me back.

"It really is the truth, Lenny." Dimitri said taking a cautious step forward his eyes trained on the gun in front of us.

His phone rang disrupting my calculations on how quick I would have to be to get the gun before he fired. "Boss? Yeah, it's me. Oh, I got a couple Guardians here looking for a black Ford Focus. She got hit? Yeah that's what the girl said too. What should I do with them until you get here?" His eyes danced with a sick fascination when he glanced at me. "I think I'll tie up the boy here and have a little fun with his sweet cheeks here. Maybe we can keep her as our own little pet after if you know what I mean. I'll see you soon, boss." He said and hung up before Dimitri slammed into his with full force.

Pride and nausea swam in my stomach as thoughts of what could go down. I knew Dimitri could take a human easily the problem was keeping him alive after we got him. Lenny was using most of his anger to fight Dimitri since Dimitri had been able to knock the gun out of Lenny's hand when Dimitri slammed into him. Lenny ran to take a swing at Dimitri, but Dimitri was faster, stronger, and smarter managing to twist Lenny's arm to the point of nearly breaking it. He kicked the back of the weaker boy's knees and he fell to the ground fast and hard. I frantically looked until I found the small weapon and cocked the trigger.

"Now you listen to us you fucker. Who was that on the phone?" I hissed grabbing a chair from his desk and some cables from the car.

With Dimiti and I working together we got Lenny tied down without too much effort, but he was ranging with anger. "You think I will tell you? Only if you were nursing my brat bastards would I maybe consider telling you. How about you spread them, and maybe I'll think about it?" He said licking his lips which resulted in a blow to the head with a gun, and Dimitri's hand wrapped around his throat.

"Better tell me now before I really decide to get angry." Dimitri growled giving him a glare then turning to me. "Check out the cars." He muttered before turning attention to the sick person sitting in the chair.

I moved quickly before I could hear Lenny's scream, and started in the furthest corner. The black car had a dent that would probably result in it hitting Lissa or Sydney, but certainly not me. _Maybe they hit a deer? _I thought and shook my head leading to the next car. The next one had a bigger dent but blood was smeared across the windshield too much for my injuries. I lifted up my shirt to look at the damage where the hole of nothing used to be, but now new flesh was still working its healing ways. I would have had to been in way worse condition to make this sort of damage to the car. The last one wasn't really crash worthy at all just a dented hood and a couple bigger dents near the headlights. Cursing under my breath, I made my way back to Dimiti and Lenny-who was sporting a wicked black eye and bruised lip- and spitting at Dimiti.

"He isn't saying anything that will help us." Dimitri said and washed the blood off his hands being careful to use gloves when touching anything.

"What do we do with him now? We can't kill him!" I complained it was wrong and immoral to kill humans even though this one certainly deserved it.

Dimitri gave a sly grin when Lenny's phone went off again. He walked over and dug it out of his pocket and looked at the blocked ID number calling.

"This is your boss? I bet it is. We will let you live, and you can tell your boss how you were overcome by two Guardians and let him know that we will get our revenge for what he did to my girlfriend. Tell him how I'll break all his bones and then let him suffer until the final act. I'll be taking this with me," Dimitri said while answering the phone and gagging Lenny, "I hope you enjoy your day. Hello sir I was hoping to have a word with you." Dimitri said while we shut the door and left the auto shop. Back in the car we placed the phone in a cup holder- the caller on the phone hung up as soon as he heard a strangers voice- and now we had a long drive home. We made it home around eight and after dinner, we sat on the bed, and called the blocked ID number back.

_The number you have reached has been disconnected…_


	8. Chapter Eight: Loving Waters

**_It's been a long time since I've updated, and my only excuse is writers block. I've had if for Vampire Academy for awhile now, and I'm trying to break out of it. A little starter up for this story. Review, and I hope you enjoy it. _**

**__****__****_Disclaim: I own no characters created by Richelle Mead all credit to the characters go to her. _**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter Eight: Loving Waters_

It didn't take long for the journey to be completed from there. Dimitri and I were both struck with confusion at our dead end. How was my wrongdoer so far ahead in the game? Did he have spies watching us? I really hoped not if that was the case. The window felt cool against my fuming mind and body. I stuffed the urge to scream, but I just closed my eyes letting the music sway in and out of my ears. Thoughts raced into my head over and over, and I couldn't press pause. Most of them were horrid thoughts of why we were in this situation. Dimitri and I had gone away to get the alone time we deserved, but so far, we only got a couple great times in bed, and a new mystery to solve. It didn't seem fair that we spent our lives devoted to another person, and we get repaid by getting ripped apart. I sigh, rubbing my eyes, and let my hair loose from its ponytail. It was not fair to blame Lissa when she had dedicated her time for Dimitri and I. The jealous little girl in me was still pissed that she didn't get any _quality _time with her boyfriend. The California sunshine sprayed into the car warming my face as I felt a hand run through my hair.

"Don't worry, Roza. I bet Sydney is already in the next town looking for whoever placed that call." Dimitri said grabbing my hand and lying them on the compartment in the center of the two car seats.

I leaned my head onto Dimitri's shoulder as he merged perfectly into another lane. "It's not the mission I'm worried about it's us." I explained as Dimitri raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What I mean is that we have been here for how many weeks? Almost a month and it is not safe for us to be away from Lissa for too long. I know Guardians are encouraged to take a couple of months off, but I just can't. We have time ticking, and we have not even had one romantic evening together!" I said going past the point of no return. I was pissed, no, beyond pissed at the world.

Dimitri gave me one last smile before looking over his shoulder, and getting off the freeway. "Where are we going?" I asked as Dimitri pulled over, and reached behind his seat for one of his shirts.

"It's a surprise, love." He said and tied his shirt around my eyes; it smelled like Heaven near my nose.

"Alright I'll play along." I said with a small smile leaning back in my seat.

We didn't drive for much longer until the car had come to a halt. I felt the cool breeze as the car door opened, and I heard the belt unclick. Taking my hand, Dimitri and I walked as the sound of laughing and squealing grew louder.

"Just the basic packages please and thank you." Dimitri said as I tap my fingers on the counter below me, and he laughs. "Calm down, Roza. We are almost there." He said as he laced our fingers together.

"Can I look now?" I asked as we took a couple more steps.

"Yes, you can." He replied wrapping his arms around my waist, and I ripped off the shirt to the sight before me.

The white sand seemed to stretch for miles as the ice blue water fell in gentle waves on the sand. Sun-kissed people were crowding the beach swimming, tanning, and laughing with loved ones.

"It's beautiful, Dimitri." I said leaning back into his muscular chest.

"Let's go enjoy ourselves instead of watching everyone else have fun." Dimitri said racing off into the water.

I trailed after him, and drove my body into the cool waters before jumping on his back. We moved in perfect sync as his hands found the exact places where my body molded into his. My nails scratched at his skin as the water met his skin.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear placing my head in his shoulder.

"I'll love you forever, Roza." He said before grabbing my body, lifting me over him, and I wrapped my legs around his waist so we could kiss properly.

My fingers wrapped in his wet, and silky hair I deepened the slowly kiss. I knew I could never love anyone so much, and Dimitri would be mine. He moved us into deeper water, and laughed in between the kiss. At first, I was free falling, but then the cold temperature shook my body as the current pulled my body further underwater. Once I broke surface, I glared, and splashed Dimitri.

"What the hell? We were just having a beautiful moment." I snapped slightly angry from the lack of contact.

"I have something beautiful right here, and I wanted to see her in full view." Dimitri said dunking his body under the water so we were the same height.

I flipped onto my back allowing myself to gaze at the blue sky, and the brown eyes that watched me if I looked sideways. My fingers trailed the water as little fish came near us to see what had invaded their home.

"Do you think we will ever be free to love without all of these obstacles in the way?" I asked kicking myself up so I was treading water.

"I think we will always be free to love who we want. The object of loving someone is to experience the challenges with them, and bind that love even stronger. The challenges we face can only prove how much a couple loves one another and I would allow any disaster to happen before I lost you. You mean everything to me Roza, and I love you to infinity." Dimitri whispered as I made my way into his arms kissing him softly.

"You're not the only one loving in infinity." I said meeting his loving gaze, and we continued our previous kiss.

We stayed like that until a little kid screamed, yelling for his mommy, and forced us apart. I wanted to show that brat a lesson, but Dimitri just suggested we move to another spot. Reluctantly, I agreed, and we raced to the jagged rocks near the corner of the beach. I made it there first, and pulled myself out of the water, letting the sun warm my skin. I watched Dimitri move with desire as his whole body seemed to leave the water when he did the breaststroke.

"Anymore of that sexiness and I may have to take you right here." I said chewing on my pinkie nail, and crossing my legs.

"I would say yes, but we are in public, Rose." Dimitri said with the same disapproving and longing tone he used when trying to be smart with me.

"Kids will have to learn some way." I countered back, and stood up moving closer to the edge. "Would you catch me if I fell?" I asked turning around facing the brown rocks.

"I'll always catch you." Dimitri promised, and I let myself drop. Seconds later, I felt the familiar burn of the water hitting my body, and Dimitri's arms.

"You don't let a girl down, do you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not the ones I'm in love with." Dimitri finished, and we swam until we could not longer.

The rest of the day we spent lounging around on our beach towels. I made sure to use extra tanning oil, so I could make Lissa jealous. She never could get the perfect tan like I had, but that was one downfall of being a full vampire. For lunch, we made a classic golden grilled cheese, and shared a plate of potato chips.

"We are going to have to go through the Academy training all over again if we keep eating like this." I muffled, taking another lick of my chocolate ice-cream cone.

"I'm sure we could relive some of those days." Dimitri laughed and flipped onto his back.

"I'll lick to that!" I said taking another giant lick, and Dimiti pressed his against my nose, and licked it clean.

"You're such a dork." I commented putting my sunglasses over my eyes.

"But, I'm your badass dork."

"That you are." I replied, and we laughed.

The blue sky turned an orange and amber color when we finally returned the beach towels, lunch passes, and water toys to the owner. The air conditioner felt amazing once we were finally driving home. We were in another hotel thanks to Lissa's, and the other Guardians, request. Apparently high-ranked Guardians should be only in pent house suites. This reminded me of the life Adrian was used to living in, and a pain went through my heart. I hoped he would one day meet his significant other like I had. Releasing my brain of those thoughts, I brought up an easy conversation with Dimitri. When we got to our hotel, it was nighttime, and the stars shown like fireflies in the sky. Instead of going inside, Dimitri led me behind the hotel and to the top of a small hill. There, in the mist of the shadows, was a small candlelit table with wine glasses and champagne.

"How did you do all of this?" I asked in awe.

"I had a friend on the inside of this company set it up while we were at the beach. I knew having some alone time was important, and I wanted it to be as special as I think you are." Dimitri said kissing my hair.

"All I can say is its beautiful." I said gripping Dimitri's hand trying not to let the tears fall at this moment.

"I wanted our time to be special."

"It always is when I'm with you." I said, and let Dimitri lead me to the table with a gorgeous smile on his lips.

We ate our dinner slowly tasting each others' meals, and holding hands across the table. It wasn't long until we had toasted to happiness, and drank nearly the bottle. I was in a blissful joy, and not from the alcohol, at how the day had gone. The fireflies were lighting themselves around us as we gazed at the copious amounts of stars. We took turns guessing each constellation, and whoever got it wrong, hand to be kissed. We each got a lot wrong. The night was still young when Dimitri pushed me slightly off his chest, got up, and offered me his hand.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked straightening up his unbuttoned shirt.

"Always and forever, Comrade." I replied letting him pull me up, and we wrapped our arms around each other as we danced in the shadows.

_**I had to put in some Lion King love when I could! Disclaim to Walt Disney! Enjoy your night readers!**_

_**~Witch**_


	9. Chapter Nine: Training for Love

**_Slowly by slowly the story is progressing further on. I hope people enjoy this story. I apologize for the late updates, but school has taken up most of my time. Enjoy your night readers. _**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter Nine: Trained for Love _

"Run it again, Roza, you need to keep building up your strength." Dimitri said crossing his arms, and readjusting his sunglasses to fit his well-built, frame.

I mentally groaned before realizing I had done that out loud earning a roll of eyes from Dimitri. I picked up my pace from a slow walk to a speed walk after I passed the fifty meter mark. After the fight Dimitri and I had done during the previous days of our extended vacation, my ankle decided to swell and nearly re-break in the process. From then on, Dimitri decided it could no longer be just fun and game for us, that he and I would work together to get my strength back. I was deeply thrilled to know we were finally on the levels of partners, but at times like this, it felt like student and mentor.

"Can we at least go inside?" I yelled as I quickened my pace to reach him despite the burning sensation my bone was giving me. I decided to tell it to shut the hell up and work.

"Didn't you always say you loved the sun, and getting the beautiful tan complexion?" Dimitri questioned, taking a sip of his water.

"Not this way!" I growled walking off the outdoor track from a school, which allowed people to freely use their track as long as it was kept in proper shape, grabbing my own water in my hand, and taking a long needed drink.

"You need to get into your training, Rose. It will be a pain to deal with since we have been out of the Academy, and away from the everyday practice, but you need to be in the best shape you can. Think of Queen Vasilisa when you are training, and let her be your determination and inspiration." Dimitri said walking over to me, and handing me a towel.

"She will always be my determination. I'm her Guardian." I said finally before throwing my towel on the ground, and jogged back to the track.

Running in the California heat was a dangerous thing considering the health problems, but I didn't care because I was a Guardian. How could I have been so blind, and said all those things about the life I was raised in? I worshiped and loved my job; I lived for the adrenaline and the danger that came with every move. I was not some foolish girl waiting for her bone to heal, I was a badass Dhampir, Guardian, and girlfriend, and I would succeed in anything. I heard the blood pumping in my ears slowly fading away as my feet hit the pavement harder, and my muscles filled with lactic acid making them get pushed even further to release the pain. A whistle snapped me out of my trance, and I inched my way back to Dimitri who held my water that was thankfully refilled to the top.

"How did I do?" I asked leaning to the side to stretch my aching muscles.

"You beat your time since Monday, and you were almost at the speed you were at before. You are improving amazingly, Roza, and I couldn't be more proud of any Guardian." Dimitri said smiling, as he walked to my left and bent down so he could stretch himself.

"I'm glad I meet your approval." I said giving him a quick kiss before turning to do the runners stretch.

"You have always met your approval." Dimitri whispers, slowly wrapping his arms around my waist so I could lean into his hard abdominal muscles.

I stretched my arms above my head and wrapped them around Dimitri's broad shoulders. A calming presence filled my core as I left Dimitri's fingers trace my collar bone to my breasts and stomach.

"I love it when you touch me." I whispered in a husky voice and leaned my head back to where our lips met.

It didn't take long for Dimitri's hands to wander onto the sides of my waist and turn to where we could kiss as long as we wanted. I pressed my body closer to where there was no room between our bodies, and his hands dug deep into my hair releasing my hair, and letting it fall into long, dark waves.

"I love you so much, Roza." Dimitri said between kisses holding me tight in his arms.

"I love you too, Dimitri," I said as I sucked on his bottom lip and muttered back to him.

I pulled us apart and laid my head on his chest closing my eyes slightly as I listened to the steady beat of his heart. It was pleasant to feel normal again, even with the rigorous training, and I could not wait to put this mess of the hit and run behind me. Sonya and Mikhail's wedding would take place in a matter of thirty five days, and we were at a dead end in our investigation. Somehow it seemed that our time was running out, and the chance of finding the guy was growing slimmer.

"Dimitri, do you think we will find the guy?" I asked as I opened my eyes slightly to look up at his brown eyes.

"I will stop at nothing to avenge your pain." Dimitri promised kissing my head, and stroking my hair.

Just then, my phone rang and I pulled it out revealing two urgent emails, and one was from someone I didn't expect to hear from.

_Rose, _

_Glad to hear you are safe and alright from harm, but from now on you must focus on your duties to the Queen, and to our society. I will expect to see you back at Court soon, and well. Stay safe._

_~Janie Hathaway_

I rolled my eyes and sent a quick reply without an, I' love you either', and moved on to the next email.

_Rose, _

_ I have spent hours staring at the computer screen trying to figure out what do say in reply to your previous email. I cannot express my confusion nor happiness in the email. We all did not understand the situation at hand until Yeva took a look at the email (might I tell you took forever) and confirmed it was truly our long lost brother. Our mother and sister are pleased to hear he is safe and sound with you. We heard of the terrible news from your little Alchemist friend who also showed us their scientific proof if the picture did not convince us. I should tell you that Yeva did not enjoy your friends little visit so please do us the favor and let us know who visits. If it was not too much trouble, we would like to know if you and Dimitri would agree to visit us for a little bit while you are on this vacation. We would love to see our family again. _

_Thank you for everything you have done, Rose. My brother is lucky to have you. _

_ Best of wishes and love, _

_ ~Sonya __Belikov_


End file.
